1992 Sputter Stop 400
The 1992 Sputter Stop 400 is a race held at Dover International Speedway. It's the 28th race of the 1992 season. This race is best known for backup racer Banks winning. Only Guy Wheelson and Joe Carbureski won as backup racers before him. Banks won after he took the lead on lap 160 and held the lead ever since and won. Part-time racers Ryan Shields, Ponchy Wipeout, Dirkson D'agostino, Manny Flywheel, and Darren Leadfoot all enter here but not Slider Petrolski, because he had engine problems during a practice session. Kraig Shiftright crashes with part-time racer Flywheel and Billy Ford on lap 130. This race is Cole Speedland's last Sputter Stop 400. Transcript Crash Spike: TROUBLE! Kraig Shiftright crashing with Billy Ford and Manny Flywheel! All three are spinning! Pinkie: Kraig Shiftright lands upside down! Bad news for the 54 year old! He is upside down! Spike: The tow truck towing the upside down racer away as well as Billy Ford and Manny Flywheel. Pinkie: Ford and part-timer Flywheel involved with 54 year old Kraig Shiftright. Banks Third Backup to WIN!!! Spike: Banks is close to winning for the third backup racer to win! THE CHECKERED FLAG! IT'S BANKS FOR THE WIN! Pinkie: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? (Banks Team Radio) Banks: YES, YES, YES, YES!! Mood Springs Crew Chief: Good job, Rodney! (actual name of Banks) Banks: I (Popeye toot) WON! I (Dolphin Censor) WON! HOW (Seal Bark) HISTORIC! HOW (Charlie Brown Horn) HISTORIC! HOW (Popeye toot) HISTORIC! I (Triggered) WON! I (Yee) WON! I (Serbia Strong) WON! THIS IS ''HISTORIC! ''HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! HOW THE (Popeye Toot) DID I EVEN WIN THIS RACE YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! (Serbia Strong) YOU CHICK! MOOD SPRINGS RULES! (On TV) Pinkie: THIS IS SO SO HISTORIC! I HAVE NEVER SEEN BANKS WIN IN MY LIFE! Spike: BANKS! FREAKING BANKS! HE HAS BECOME THIRD BACKUP RACER IN HISTORY TO WIN! GUY WHEELSON AND JOE CARBURESKI DID THIS BEFORE HIM BUT THIS IS EVEN '''MORE '''HISTORIC! Pinkie: BANKS HAS BECOME MY FAVORITE CURRENT BACKUP RACER! IT'S BANKS FOR THE WIN! YOU DID IT BANKS!!!!!!! Results 1. Banks - 200 laps 2. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 3. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 4. The King - 200 laps 5. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 6. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 7. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps 8. James Cleanair - 200 laps 9. Ryan Shields - 200 laps 10. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 11. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 12. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 13. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 14. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 15. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 16. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 17. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 18. Andrew Axler - 200 laps 19. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 20. Don Alternators - 200 laps 21. Devon Rutherford - 200 laps 22. Brush Curber - 200 laps 23. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 24. Larry Smith - 199 laps 25. Kevin Racingtire - 199 laps 26. Johnny Blamer - 187 laps(crash with Oilchanger) 27. Billy Oilchanger - 187 laps(crash with Blamer) 28. Murray Clutchburn - 156 laps(punctured tire) 29. Kraig Shiftright - 129 laps(crash) 30. Billy Ford - 129 laps(crash) 31. Manny Flywheel - 129 laps(crash) 32. Greg Candyman - 101 laps(crash) 33. Darren Leadfoot - 58 laps(spin into wall) 34. Gerald Leadfoot - 29 laps(engine) Trivia * Banks becomes the only videogame racer ever to win a race. * Banks is only the 3rd backup to win a race. Category:Historic Races